Both COPD and depression are large and growing causes of disability in the world. Recent studies have reported that between 28 and 42 percent of COPD patients experience depression, and more than half are moderately or severely affected. Nearly all COPD patients experience mild anxiety, but 10 to 38 percent experience more severe panic disorders. This two-day workshop on Depression, Anxiety, and Chronic Lung Disease has the following goals: 1) To review the prevalence and impact of depression and anxiety in patients with pulmonary disease; 2) To assess the applicability of screening tools to this population; 3) To review risks/benefit data on current therapeutic approaches and determine if data exist to support the development of guidelines; 4) To increase recognition of symptoms and signs; and 5) To identify areas for future research. A report of the workshop will be submitted to CHEST for publication. The planning committee for the workshop consists of representatives from five medical and nursing societies. Topics covered include impact of depression, anxiety, and COPD; impact and identification of depression in minority populations; screening approaches; mechanisms of relationships between chronic lung disease and anxiety/depression; functional and cognitive changes; recognition of the problem; pharmacological treatment of depression/anxiety in chronic illness and in chronic lung diseases; pharmacology and safety of treatment; care models, self-management, and rehabilitation; and economic issues in treating depression/anxiety in lung patients. Breakout discussion groups will respond to the presentations and make recommendations for publication in the workshop report. The workshop will be held in the spring of 2005 at the ACCP in Northbrook, Illinois. The multidisciplinary audience will be composed of approximately 100 individuals, of whom 35 will be core invited attendees expected to attend the breakouts and contribute to the discussion and workshop report. [unreadable] [unreadable]